dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Warden
} |name = The Warden |image =Default_Player.jpg |caption =Default Human, Elven and Dwarven Female and Male Characters |title =Grey Warden (origins) Warden-Commander (Awakening) |gender =Male or Female |race =Human, Elf or Dwarf |faction =Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Awakening }} The Warden is the player-controlled protagonist of Dragon Age: Origins. The Warden can come from one of a wide spectrum of Ferelden's social strata, from the lowliest castes of dwarves and elves to the height of dwarven royalty and human nobility. After playing one of six unique origins, the Warden will join the Grey Wardens during the events of Dragon Age: Origins and eventually rise to the rank of Warden-Commander in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Character Creation Character Creation 1.jpg|Origin Selection Character Creation 2.jpg|Facial Construction Character Creation 3.jpg|Attributes Allocation Character Creation 4.jpg|Skills Allocation Character Creation 5.jpg|Abilities Allocation The player begins by selecting the Warden's gender, race (human, elf or dwarf), and class (warrior, rogue or mage), though the mage class is not available to dwarves. The origins stories available to choose from are dependent on the race or class the player picks. The player can then choose a first name, customize the character's appearance and portrait, and choose a voice set. Attributes and skills are selected next. If playing as a warrior or rogue, talents are selected; mages select spells instead. Finally, the player selects his or her preferred difficulty level and the story begins. First Name A default name is offered according to the Warden's gender and origin, but this can be changed to whatever the player chooses. Note: No one will call you by your first name, but it does show up in some dialogue choices. ;Male * Human Noble: Aedan * Human Mage: Daylen * Elf Mage: Alim * City Elf: Darrian * Dalish Elf: Theron * Dwarf Noble: Duran * Dwarf Commoner: Faren ;Female * Human Noble: Elissa * Human Mage: Solona * Elf Mage: Neria * City Elf: Kallian * Dalish Elf: Lyna * Dwarf Noble: Sereda * Dwarf Commoner: Natia Last Name While the player can select the first name of the character freely, each origin has a set surname: * Human Noble: Cousland * Human Mage: Amell * Elf Mage: Surana * City Elf: Tabris * Dalish Elf: Mahariel * Dwarf Noble: Aeducan * Dwarf Commoner: Brosca Starting Abilities Each character begins the adventure with two specific skills and one talent or spell already known. Additionally, one skill and two talents or spells are chosen at character creation. The free starting abilities depend on class and origin. On the Xbox 360, in addition to other skills, the Warden also gets one additional rank in Combat Training. Story After the origin story is played out, The Warden is sought out by Duncan, the leader of Ferelden's recently reformed Grey Wardens, to join them and aid King Cailan Theirin and his troops against an upcoming army of darkspawn in Ostagar. This is where the main plot of ''Dragon Age: Origins begins. The Warden's main task is to gather an army to defeat the Blight. However, they must also deal with political tensions threatening to distract the country from the impending Blight. The actions of The Warden are entirely decided by the player. Unlike many other RPGs, choices are not tracked by a single meter or bar, rather each of the companions have their own meter that reflects how they feel about The Warden's actions. An interesting side note is that the "potential wardens" not selected by the player seem to still exist, fulfilling other roles. Their existence is usually hinted at or made plain in dialogue with certain NPCs. *'Human Noble': He or she could either have been slain during the siege of Highever along with Fergus' wife and son or managed to escape through the secret passage in the cellar. Since Duncan does not appear until the Couslands are in the cellar, it is quite possible he or she managed to escape without Duncan being there. *'Dwarven Noble': According to many NPCs in Orzammar, the middle son of King Endrin dies in the Deep Roads or is never heard from again. *'Dwarven Commoner': According to Leske, he or she dies in Beraht's prison as a result of the lost bet. You can search the body for some loot. *'Dalish Elf': According to Ariane, he or she becomes deathly ill from coming into contact with an Eluvian mirror and dies shortly after. *'City Elf': Lacking Duncan's weaponry, he or she fails to reach Vaughan. Soris is arrested and the City Elf is presumably executed. Shianni is later released when Vaughan is arrested by Rendon Howe's men. It is also possible that the City Elf simply took Vaughan's offer, and left Soris to take the blame. *'Circle Mage': No mention is made of the Circle Mage, though it is very probable he or she survived the Harrowing as Jowan would have needed help destroying his phylactery and escaping the Tower before ending up in Redcliffe. It is possible that the mage had been imprisoned by the Templars as a result of their actions instead of being sent off to Ostagar or even had been part of the Circle of Magi support for the war effort. The Wardens' Ending Dragon Age II Additionally, Leliana says, that it is no accident that The Warden and The Champion disapeared, linking them to one, final fate. Level As is typical for role-playing games, a character's level will display the progress of the character's career and personal power. When the character levels up, certain things are automatically increased (health and stamina/mana), while other things (talents and attributes) must be manually increased, unless Autolevel is activated. There is currently a "hard" level cap of 25. Since enemies do not re-spawn, there is only enough content in the game (including DLC) to reach between levels 17-24, depending on how many side quests and Codex entries are completed. A well-used rogue can gain the party significant experience over the course of their adventures by picking locks and disarming traps. Level 25 can be reached with some methods, such as donating profusely to the Allied Supply Crates in Camp. In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, the level cap was raised to level 35. Equipment Player characters have the following equipment slots: Warden Specific Items Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Quotes Dialogue *'Morrigan': "'Tis cold in my tent, all alone..." *'Warden': "Then get a thicker blanket." *'Leliana:' "I think I'll retire to my tent." *'Warden:' "I think I'll stay up and write in my journal." *'Sten:' "Interesting strategy. Tell me: Do you intend to keep going north until it becomes south, and attack the archdemon from the rear?" *'Warden:' "It'll never see this coming." *'Warden:' "A Chanter says, 'What?'" *'Chanter Devons:' "What?" *'Child:' "Oh, you got him to talk!" *'Chanter Devons:' "Err... what hath man's sin wrought?" *'Child:' "Oh, he cheated!" *'Warden:' "You're sort of a ruthless bitch." *'Queen Anora:' "I prefer to think of it as having staunch determination. Was there a point you wanted to make?" *'Warden:' "No, I just wanted to say it." (After the Warden wins the Landsmeet) *'Warden:' "Hah, you lose! " (to Knight-commander Gregoir) *'Warden:' "Don't you feel guilty about wanting to slaughter everything?" (Upon finding the blood-stained alter in Haven) *'Morrigan:' "That is human blood." *'Warden:' "Ew." (to a city guard during The Assault on Amaranthine) *'Warden:' "They will bow to my might." *'Guard:' "Eh... Then it's good to have you here, ser." Trivia *According to certain Circle apprentices, The Warden once bedded a lady pirate and three greased nugs. Independent of whether you actually did this. *Hawke is related to the human Warden from the Magi Origin through his/her mother, whose maiden name is Amell.- Lead Writer David Gaider forum post *The Human Noble Warden and the Dwarf Noble Warden are the only ones to have their surnames spoken by NPC's while the rest of them are simply called "(Grey)Warden" or "My Lord/Lady" *Even when playing with an imported save file from Dragon Age: Origins during Dragon Age 2 conversations referencing The Warden's whereabouts vary. King Alistair says the Hero of Ferelden is due back in Denerim soon, some eight years after the Blight has ended and significantly after the events of Witch Hunt. Furthermore, during the final sequence Leliana and Cassandra (both Chantry Seekers looking for the Hero of Ferelden and the Champion of Kirkwall respectively) state that both the Champion and The Warden have completely disappeared even if The Warden did not disappear with Morrigan through the Eluvian. See also * Tattoos *Walkthrough for Dragon Age: Origins References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Grey Wardens Category:Fereldans Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Dwarves